


Nadir

by Chocolatequeen



Series: Doomsday ficlets and drabbles: angsty [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday Month, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Being with Rose had been the pinnacle of his life, but now she was gone.





	Nadir

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Doomsday Month on Tumblr, and was inspired by the prompts "zenith" and "young."

The wind died down and the Doctor’s feet touched the ground once more. He took heaving breaths as he stared at the wall, unable to believe what had just happened. Rose couldn’t be trapped in a parallel universe. It wasn’t possible.

When she didn’t reappear, he walked slowly to the white wall. Closer to where the breach had been, he could feel a whisper of her mind against his—an echo of grief, a glimmer of anger. Desperate for more, he pressed himself against the surface, cheek and palm flattened as he tried to push himself through the Void to hold Rose again.

A moment later, the Doctor choked back a sob when he finally felt the last remnant of his connection with Rose break. He stayed where he was for a few more seconds, praying to all the gods he didn’t believe in that she would come back.

When she didn’t, when there was no pink-gold flare of love in his mind, he turned and shuffled out of the room, too bowed down with sorrow to even lift his feet off the ground.

Alone, when he had been bonded. Grieving, when he had been happy. Feeling weary and ancient to the marrow of his bones, when just hours before his joy had given him the vigour of youth.

The storm had come, and its power had knocked him from zenith to nadir. And without Rose, he didn’t know if he would ever be able to climb back up.


End file.
